Her name is Primrose Like the flowers
by LittleFrenchyGirl
Summary: La vie de la petite Prim lorsque sa soeur joue dans les Hunger Games.
1. Premier

On va dire que ceci est ma première fiction. Je pense que vous connaissez tous le concept:

Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins. _PS: Ne m'en voulez pas trop si je ne respecte pas le caractère des persos!_

* * *

— Primrose Everdeen !

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon. Je n'avais même eu le temps de me rendre compte de la situation que déjà, les enfants devant moi s'écartèrent pour me frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Le brouhaha qui s'étendait sur celle-ci il n'y avait que quelques secondes s'était désormais estompé. On aurait cru entendre une mouche voler. Avant de m'avancer d'une démarche peu adroite et hésitante jusqu'à la scène où se trouvaient l'étrange Effie Trinket, sa perruque plus rose que nature et son pot de peinture coller au visage j'avais, du coin de l'œil, chercher le regard empli de tendresse et d'amour de ma sœur. Regard que je ne trouvai pas. Je ne l'avais même pas trouvée, elle. Et alors que j'étais à mi-chemin entre mon groupe et cette femme du Capitole, j'entendis quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un remuer à ma gauche. Je m'étais arrêtée pour tourner mon visage vers l'endroit d'où émanait le bruit et le premier regard que je croisai fut celui de ma sœur. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'elle s'élançait à grandes enjambées jusqu'à moi, bousculant tout sur son passage. Mais je ne l'avais pas vue assez rapidement. L'un de pacificateurs qui m'escortaient s'était avancé jusqu'à elle et l'avait arrêtée si brutalement que je crus qu'elle allait passer par dessus son bras. Et entre deux hurlements (le sien et celui de quelqu'un d'autre dans la foule), elle s'était écriée :

— Je me porte volontaire ! Je vais y aller à sa place !

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces deux phrases, je perdis tout contrôle sur moi-même. Je commençai à hurler comme une bête sauvage que l'on envoyait à l'abattoir pendant que l'autre homme du Capitole, qui était resté à mes cotés, me retenait par les deux bras, sans doute de que peur que je ne fonde sur elle en la ruant de coups. Je ne voulais pas la frappée, juste lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur et que si une personne devait mourir dans la famille, ça ne pouvait être que moi. Mais l'homme m'enfonça dans la foule et malgré ma résistance et mes tentatives d'escapades, je ne me dégageai pas de ses mains. Je m'élançai en avant, frappai du pied, essayai même de lui donner des coups de tête, mais rien n'y faisait. Mais je n'étais pas prête à céder, je voulais à tout prix retrouver ma place auprès de Trinket, et quelqu'un le remarqua sans aucun doute car des mains bien fortes m'attrapèrent par la taille et me soulevèrent du sol pour ensuite me poser sur des épaules bien carrées, comme on l'aurait fait avec une poupée de chiffon d'à peine un gramme. Cet homme, c'était le meilleur ami de ma sœur Gale. Les jambes dans le vide et le visage face à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi, je continuai de crier, de gesticuler et de donner de vagues coups de poings dans les airs. Katniss n'était désormais plus qu'à un mètre de l'estrade, et si je voulais la sauvée, il fallait que j'y aille tout de suite. Mais Gale n'était pas non plus décidé à me laisser filer et me serrait aussi fort que cela lui était possible sur son épaule. Ma sœur grimpa les quelques marches de l'escalier et se planta aux cotés de Trinket, la tête haute et les regards assurés. Je dirai même qu'elle était fière. Et c'était bien Katniss, ça. Ne pas céder sous le poids des événements, toujours rester droite et surtout ne jamais ronchonner. Exactement le comportement que moi, je n'arborais pas à cet instant.

Rapidement, mes cris de lamentation ne devinrent plus que des petits gémissements, voir même des miaulement presque aussi inaudibles que ceux de Buttercup quand il réclamait à manger ou bien quand un blessé était étendu sur la table de la cuisine. Je m'arrêtai alors de bouger ainsi que de crier, étant donné que ma voix ne me le permettait plus. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Gale pour me reposée, et il avait bien raison. J'avais élaborer une sorte de plan pendant qu'on essayait de me retenir. Il était prévu qu'une fois que mes pieds auraient touchés le sol, je me serais jetée sur l'estrade et aurait supplier Trinket de me faire acte de grâce et de me permettre de reprendre la place que j'aurais du avoir, si seulement ma stupide sœur n'avait pas voulu jouer les héroïnes. Mais il me restait encore un minimum de conscience, alors j'abandonnai rapidement cette idée pour m'intéresser à la seconde personne qui accompagnera Katniss dans l'arène.

Et à cet instant précis, Gale me posa à terre. Il avait confiance en moi, et il était de toute façon trop tard pour que je reprenne la place que j'aurais du avoir. Alors je ne bougeai pas et restai près de lui, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas paraître trop petite à coté de cet immense colosse, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en avais horreur. Être plus jeune et plus petite que les autres était mon principal défaut ainsi que mon principal problème. Je pensais que le reste de la moisson se passerait normalement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Gale, sans crier gare, embrassa les trois doigts de sa main droite et la leva dans les airs, l'adressant à ma sœur. C'était le signe de notre district, qui fut rapidement reprit par toutes les autres personnes se trouvant ici, comme s'ils s'étaient tous passer le message. Pour l'honneur, je les avais suivis et avait moi aussi embrasser mes doigts pour ensuite les brandir dans les airs. Gale ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui nous entouraient. Il se contentait de fixer Katniss, et si son regard avait eu le pouvoir de s'exprimer, il aurait sûrement dit quelque chose comme _« nous sommes avec toi Catnip. »_ D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Gale ne l'appelait pas par son prénom d'origine. Du moins, il le faisait mais en le déformant autant que possible. Alors, à mon tour, j'ai regarder ma sœur en espérant qu'elle y plongerait ses yeux dorés dans les miens, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. C'était comme si elle nous évitait. Comme si rien qu'un seul regard échangé avec ses proches aurait la capacité de la faire chavirer. Et malgré le mouvement qu'il y avait devant elle, les traits de son visage, qui affichait une mine impassible, étaient étirés aux maximum et ses poings tellement serrés sur eux-mêmes qu'elle aurait facilement pu s'en couper la circulation sanguine.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Trinket plongea sa main dans la seconde boîte, celle qui contenait les prénoms des garçons. Elle en sortit un jeune homme, Peeta Mellark, qui prit un certain temps à les rejoindre elle et ma sœur. Il était visiblement terrorisé et tremblait de tout son long. Il avait une bonne carrure cependant et des épaules bien remontées. Son visage ne m'était ni familier, ni inconnu. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, sauf que je n'arrivais pas à mette le doigt sur l'endroit exact. Mais peu m'importait. Il allait devenir mon pire ennemi, étant donné que cela serait sa vie contre celle de Katniss. Et il était hors-de-question pour moi d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Si je voulais que ma sœur vive, il devait mourir. C'était aussi simple que cela.


	2. Deuxième

Tout le reste de la moisson se passa à vive allure. Les deux tributs, autrement dit ma sœur et ce Peeta Mellark, furent rapidement embarqués loin de la scène. En somme, loin de nous. Lorsque je me retournai pour demander à Gale où était ma mère, il ne se trouvait plus à mes cotés. Éclipsé. Mais je savais pertinemment où il se localisait. Sûrement dans les bois, à chasser du gibier pour s'enlever la scène de sa meilleure amie se portant volontaire et scellant leur amitié à jamais. Car tout comme moi, il devait avoir la tête sur les épaules et se douter que face à une vingtaine d'autres tributs, elle avait peu de chances de s'en sortir saine et sauve. Mais malgré tout, je gardais un peu d'espoir à ce sujet. Je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle était robuste, forte et avait exactement le profil d'une combattante.

— Prim ! Enfin je te trouves !

Mon regard s'enfonça dans celui de ma mère, presque éteint à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Ses joues étaient humides, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire à se sujet, de peur qu'elle ne prenne compte de sa faiblesse et qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer, en se lamentant que même ses propres filles n'avaient pas versé une seule larme alors qu'il s'agissait de leur destin et pas du sien. Me sortant de ma rêverie, elle empoigna délicatement ma main et me fis marcher avec elle jusqu'à une grande bâtisse qui ne m'était pas inconnue. _L'hôtel de justice_. Dans mes souvenirs, c'était ici que les tributs faisaient leurs adieux à leur proches. Nous n'avions que quelques minutes par petit groupe, ce que j'avais toujours trouver absurde. Comment voulaient-ils que nous fassions nos adieux en si peu de temps ? Avec tout ce que nous avions besoin de raconter à la personne que nous aimions et qui, en plus de tout cela, allait peut-être perdre la vie ? Mais cette fois-ci, tout Panem était confiant. Sur le chemin, nous avions croisés quelques personnes qui nous avaient demander de souhaiter _« bonne chance »_ à Katniss, qu'elles avaient d'autres occupations pour y aller elles-mêmes mais qu'elles étaient de tout cœur avec nous et surtout, que tout comme moi, elles avaient confiance en cette jeune fille de seize ans.

Une fois notre tour venu, un pacificateur nous fit signe d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes sans broncher. Contrairement à la raideur de ma mère, je lui glissai un léger _« merci »_ avant de refermer la porte derrière moi pour faire face à ma sœur. Elle était là, devant nous, assise sur un canapé qui était, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu, entièrement en velours. Elle le caressait frénétiquement, nous fixant, le visage neutre, sans mot dire. Elle se décida à lâcher son attraction pour tendre ses bras vers moi ; geste que je pris comme une invitation pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et pour entourer m'agripper à sa nuque, comme lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle ne maugréa pas à mon accolade, bien au contraire. Doucement, elle me resserra contre elle tandis que notre mère s'installait sur l'un des autres sièges qui étaient en face de nous. Un long silence pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce durant un bon laps de temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne décide de le briser.

— Prim, tu a l'interdiction de prendre de tesserae.

— Quoi ? Mais Katniss..., murmurais-je d'un ton d'indignation.

Elle secouait négativement la tête. Je savais qu'il n'était pas la peine pour moi de capituler.

— Ta chèvre te suffira. Mais pas de tesserae, vous m'entendez ? Gale s'occupera du reste.

Ce qu'elle entendait par _« reste »_, c'était principalement de la viande et des herbes pharmaceutiques pour le travail de notre mère. Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette manière que j'avais vu les choses, mais je hochai la tête en essayant de paraître le plus persuasive possible. Elle continua à nous donner des conseils pour rester en vie, et je trouvais cette situation comique. C'était plutôt nous qui aurions du lui en donner, des conseils. Pas elle. Nous, nous allions apparemment continuer notre petit train-train quotidien, mais elle ? Non. Elle, elle allait devoir se garder en vie dans un endroit où elle ignorait tout, avec personne pour l'aidée ou pour la réconfortée.

— Et j'ai faillis oublier. Prim, je te déconseille fortement d'aller chasser.

Katniss prononça cette phrase dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère glaciale qui s'était abattue sur nous. Je me levai et m'approchai lentement de la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Rien de bien spécial, juste le district 12 en entier. Mais à mes yeux, ce n'était pas rien. Pendant ce temps, je sentis Katniss se levé à son tour, suivie aussitôt par ma mère. J'étais de dos par rapport à elles, mais je pus deviner ma sœur attrapant le poignet de notre mère avec force, la forçant à la regarder en face et chuchotant tout bas :

— J'ai demander à Prim de ne pas faire plusieurs choses, mais à toi je ne vais en demander qu'une seule.

— Je t'écoute.

Ma sœur prit sa respiration, avala sa salive et déglutit péniblement.

— Bien. Tu m'écoutes, n'est-ce pas ? Hors-de-question que tu ne te dérobes une seconde fois.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre de quelle chose Katniss voulait parler. À la mort de notre père, maman avait cesser de vivre, en quelque sorte. Elle restait sous sa couette à fixer le plafond avec un air mélancolique. J'étais trop petite pour la blâmer, mais Katniss, elle, ne l'était pas. Elle souffrait elle aussi, et encore plus que cela n'aurait dû être possible, mais elle était restée forte et avait fait le rôle que notre mère n'avait alors pas su tenir.

— Katniss, j'étais malade ! s'écria-t-elle en se reculant, dégageant par la même occasion son bras de la poignée de sa fille.

Elle disait peut-être vrai. Et ce n'était pas son genre de mentir. Mais personne n'aurait pu le prouver.

Mais j'avais décidé que leur conversation allait s'arrêter là. Alors je retournai près de Katniss, qui était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs. D'instinct, je pris doucement ses mains dans les miennes.

— Arrêtes de penser à nous et pense un peu à toi, qui va aller faire des ravages dans l'arène et qui va ramener de la nourriture à notre district.

Ce n'était pas les meilleurs arguments que j'avais en stock, mais cela paraissait lui suffire car les traits de son visage se détendirent presque aussitôt et je cru apercevoir les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirer pour formuler un sourire assez discret. Je libérai alors ses mains pour me glisser contre maman, qui enroula ses bras autours de moi pour me garder encore plus près d'elle.

— Et maintenant, reprit ma mère, c'est à ton tour de nous faire une promesse.

Katniss hocha simplement la tête, impatiente d'entendre la suite. Je devinais au ton que ma mère avait employé ce qu'elle désirait lui faire promettre. J'en profitai donc pour terminer sa phrase.

— Celle de rester en vie.


End file.
